Why do I have to be you?
by LovableAsian
Summary: What would happen if Edward and Jacob switched? Edward turned into a werewolf and Jacob turned into a vampire? how will they cope with it? Would Bella choose Jacob now? PLUS they have new coming enemies and Bella's past is coming back to get her. R&R!
1. The Switch

**Author's Note: I'm new to this but I hope you guys enjoy it. [:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters.**

"Why do I have to be you?"

-**Bella's POV**

I curled up into my quilts more, smiling to myself satisfied with the night I just spent with Edward. Watching him leave, I didn't try to stop him, being part of our deal if I ever wanted another kiss like the one I just received. He turned back to look at me once more.

"I love you" I whispered to him, causing him to smile, nod his head, and leave as we both heard Charlie opening my door to check up on me again. It was starting to get ridiculous! I started to get the feeling that Charlie actually knew Edward came into my room every night but at the same time I seriously doubted it. Hearing my door close with a low _bang_, I sighed re-thinking everything that happened in the pass couple weeks.

Recently, Jacob got into a fight with Edward when he had to pick me up at the boundary line. First it was about the way Jacob treated me as if we were going out, then it would be how Edward would caress me in front of Jacob knowing how Jacob felt about me and that would be Jacob's reason why he treats me like we're going out. Next thing I knew I became the boundary line between them as I had both my hands on both their chests holding them back from ripping each other's throats out. A few days ago, Jacob's pack and Edward's family had a small meeting on re-considering the boundary lines for the treaty. The aftermath of that was a disaster! Edward being over-protective and not letting me go to the meeting, Alice filled me in and told me that the whole thing turned from polite arguments and suggestions to a personal fight between Edward and Jacob and everyone backed off watching the two with amusement as they fought over the "boundary line" when, as obvious as it was to everyone, it was about me. I loved Edward more then life itself, that was a fact and I loved Jacob...as a brother but he was too thick-headed to understand that. Plus the only way I could get the fact completely through to him was to hurt him and I wasn't ready to lose Jacob as a friend, he meant too much to me. I shook my head at all this, it hurt to know I was partial blame for the two fighting all the time, other part being the fact that they were born enemies both being a werewolf and a vampire. Too tired to think anymore, sleep over-took me and led me into the world of my guilty pleasures.

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

I shifted in my bed, ignoring the sound assuming it was just another stormy night with the tree branches hitting my window.

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

_I am not going to let that sound make me get out of bed..._

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

_TAP, TAP, TAP_

Suddenly a glowing light shines in my eyes then turns off, on, off, on, and off then the tapping noise again!

"Goddamnit!" I hissed, about to throw my pillow at the window. I thought it was Mike and Jessica again, messing with me like they did a few months ago with a huge flashlight to my window lighting up my room. I froze with my arms up holding my pillow mid-air. Right next to my bed stood a transparent male Indian, holding a glass instrument and a stick. His hair long and braided, bare-chested with symbols written all over. A population of stars were brushed on his left cheek. He had what it looked like bear-skin pants and dear-skin shoes. The Indian stood silently staring at me. I stood up and slowly walked to the door hoping he wasn't real and I was just dreaming and all I needed was a glass of water or something. Right when I touch my doorknob he appears in front of me causing me to scream and jolt backwards causing me to fall on my back.

"Wh-wha-what d-do y-you wa-want?" I asked, its not everyday you see a ghosty Indian in your bedroom...with a stick? and a glass thing? I felt like I was about to pee in my pants as fear washed over me. I did not know the ghost's intentions and I had no clue what a REAL ghost could do to me, thinking about all those times Charlie told me ghosts weren't real. Then again as I thought about it more, he also told me Vampires and Werewolves weren't real also.

With no answer the Indian began to tap faster and faster on the glass instrument and before I knew it I appeared in a damp cave with a small fire burning in the center.

"You are Isabella, correct?" I heard a voice coming from the shadows, I could swear it sounded like Billy's till the owner of the voice stepped into the light. He didn't look similar to the Indian ghost boy standing in the corner watching me. This one had a feathered cape, deer-skin boots, raven hair flowing around his shoulders and chest, and a beautiful, multi-colored, feathered crown with a shiny rock placed in the middle of it. He looked like a Chief of a tribe or the head alpha male.

I stared in awe, remembering the Quilette legends I heard from Billy and Jacob. Nodding my head slowly, I backed away a little just for safety precautions since I didn't know how to handle two Indian ghosts.

"You're being held captive till the werewolf and vampire arrive" he spoke with a thick accent. The minute he said "werewolf" and "vampire" of course I figured out who he was talking about. Rolling my eyes I looked back up at the feathered-cape Indian again.

_Whats going on here though!? What does he want with us three? I didn't do anything to disturb any Indian or spirits...unless the two idiots did something. _I tilted to my head to the side, confused still, "But why am I being held captive? Did I do something wrong?" I asked, trying to make eye contact with him but he kept moving around me which frustrated me.

They both stayed silent giving me the "special" look.

This is what I hated about some Indians, they know they have this "special" look which to me was them standing statue still and had this really intense stare that indicates shut-the-fuck-up-unless-spoken-to. Jacob had it, Sam had it, Billy had it, everyone in La Push probably had it even the females. Only difference with Jacob was I could hit him whenever he gave me that look...but that was when he was human. Unless I'd be asking for a nasty bruise I would still hit him as hard as I could.

I sighed, "I'm guessing you guys won't answer any of my questions"

Both responded again with the "special" look.

_Maybe I should just shut up and wait for Edward and Jacob to come. But I don't even know if danger is involved here or not, if danger wasn't involved why would they of kidnapped me? so danger probably is involved. Crap! Edward or Jacob wouldn't know what these ghosty people are capable of for all I know they could blow them up into pieces on the spot. What if they're nice Indians too...Charlie always did say not to judge with looks._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-**Edward's POV**

Just as I made it to my house Alice crashes into me, tugs my arm, and pulls me back into the direction La Push, "EDWARD BELLA IS IN DANGER! SOMEONE KIDNAPPED HER!" she yells as we break out into our vampire running speed. Fear crossed my mind, I didn't want my Bella to get hurt, was she hurt? why was she kidnapped? and why were we going towards La Push? Just before I was about to ask questions, Alice begins to answer them.

_She was kidnapped by these Indian people. Yes, she'll be alright but there's a reason they kidnapped her. They want you and Jacob to go there yourselves so I suggest you hurry off to La Push and get the mutt to come along with you. If I go with you they won't give Bella back so I'll go as far as the boundary line. For everyone's sake don't fight with him, we'd all like you and Bella to come back in one piece. I have no clue what these Indian people want from you._

I nodded my head, a disgusted look crossed my face...I had to bring the_dog_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**Jacob's POV**

I sat on the sandy beach staring up at the sky. For some reason the moon's light shined a ray of different colors down upon the Earth. Same time I was thinking about Bella, I started to wonder how she was doing and what she was up to. Deciding to go for a visit I stood up about ready to leave to her house till I inhaled the sickly sweet scent. A deep growl rose from my chest as I rushed to follow the scent. I automatically stopped when I found Bella's bloodsucker boyfriend at the boundary line.

"What do you want!" I snarled at him, getting in fighting stance but I kept my temper down till he made any movement to fight me back.

_He ruined my plans to see Bella, he better have a good reason._

Edward shook his head at me and smirked, "You were going to wake her up with a visit, really dog, what kind of friend are you?" he questioned and held up his hand right when I was about to pounce on him, "Calm down, I didn't come here to fight you, Bella is in trouble and she's been kidnapped by one of your kind" he spat at me. I straightened up and glared at him, "My whole pack is at Sam's house watching a game so that's impossible" he said defending his "kind".

Edward shook his head again, "By Indian ghosts we need to leave quickly, Alice said they won't hurt her unless we arrive there as soon as possible". With that said the bloodsucker and me sped off, following the scent of Bella. We ran alongside each other without speaking a word.

_The stupid bloodsucker can't even keep her safe, how pathetic. If it were me I would've stayed with her the whole night._

I heard a vicious growl escape Edward as we continued running, I smirked, forgetting he could read my thoughts. We arrived shortly afterwards at the cave Bella was being held captive in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**Bella's POV**

Boredom over-took me. I was so bored waiting for my "saviors" to come that I started counting how many feathers was on the robe of the Chief Indian guy.

_112, 034 feather 112, 035 feather. 112, 036 feather. 112, 037 feather. 112, 038 feather. 112, 039 feather. 112, 04-_

I stopped counting as I noticed Edward and Jacob rush in. Edward was by my side in one blink, encircling his arms around my waist. I smiled thankfully and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him against me and rested my cheek against his smooth, marble chest. Jacob snorted at us and casually stood beside me. He looked around the cave then back at us two, "Uh, Bells who kidnapped you again?" he asked, looking around cautiously.

I stared at him like he was crazy, the Indian people were a few feet in front of me. Edward also began to look around cautiously, a confused expression appeared on his face as if he couldn't see them either. I broke away from Edward's embrace and pointed to the two Indians, "They're right here! see!" Now both of them were looking at me like I was crazy. I waited for them to say OHH I SEE THEM or something like that but they held the same expressions as before. I began to get frustrated, "How come you guys can't see them?" I questioned, both them and the Indians. A smirk crossed the Chief Indian person's face as he and the other Indian appeared in both Jacob and Edward's faces with that "special" look.

They both were still staring at me with confusion and concern till like magic they finally saw what I could see and both backed up against the wall with vast speed, and them just having to be incredibly strong caused a giant boulder to roll down from the stonewall. I looked at the floor shaking my head. _Great, is there going to be a stone avalanche now because of these two? _I wondered when I looked up I was awe struck. The giant boulder that rolled down had split open in two revealing a glowing, red, hollow inside with two markings on each half of the boulder. Edward and Jacob walked around the Indians to my side and stared into it like I was. The markings resembled a vampire and a werewolf and were out-lined with burning fire. I looked at both Jacob and Edward, the red glow bouncing off their skin made them look...different.

The Indian chief person stepped forward, "I have a few questions for the werewolf and vampire before I let you all go"

The three of us looked up in unison, all wondering the same thing...why would he kidnap me just to ask questions?

Clearing his throat the Indian chief rested both the palms of his hands on the inside of the glowing rock touching the markings and stared intently at Edward and Jacob, "How much would you two risk to save this girl?" he asked, the atmosphere turning all-out serious. When both were about to answer he threw another question at them, "Have either of you imagined what the future is holding for both of you? the war that will break out because of you two and the people you love that will die because of you two all because of this girl?" he asked. This question/statement caught us all offguard. I didn't want to doubt the spirit but how would he know that would be our future? For all I know he could be lying but Edward and Jacob remained silent.

This time the Indian Chief smirked, "Have either of you ever imagined what it would be like to switch places?" Ok, that was it, what kind of questions were these? I knew Indians were wise and all that but these questions weren't close to wise? Both shook their heads slowly, Edward looked slightly bored and Jacob just looked really fascinated to be face to face with probably one of his ancestors.

Jacob suddenly took a step back glaring at Edward, "Like the bloodsucker could even understand half the stuff my pack goes through" he spoke with pure hatred.Edward turned and returned an icy glare, "You act like its so easy for my kind when its not, you dogs wouldn't be able to understand the responsibilities and things we have to put up with and go through!" Edward retaliated. Jacob took a step towards Edward, "Oh, right, do you know how many problems your kind has created for us, we wouldn't be who we are now if it wasn't for your kind!" he shot back. Edward also took a step towards Jacob, "Don't act like its my fault, at least my kind doesn't lay around the house all day stuffing themselves and screaming over a television screen" by now they were both in each other's faces, then it broke out in all out verbal battle on whose kind was better, whose kind could last in a battle, whose kind was able to benefit for humans and the list of arguments goes on. For a moment I stood watching the two as did the Indian Chief who was still smirking.

Suddenly, the markings the Indian Chief was touching grew and glowed almost as bright as the sun. I put my hands up to block the brightness from my eyes as I slowly backed out of the cave, taking a small glance at Edward and Jacob and saw the two backing away with me. Once out I glanced up at the sky, watching the beautiful rainbow colors dance in the sky and burst into flames of colors all around the cave, "Wow, look at that Edward!" I gasped at the beauty of it but noticed Edward and Jacob weren't with me. I looked back into the cave with worried eyes, seeing both Edward and Jacob lying on the floor. I panicked and was going to charge back in till I ran into a barrier surrounding the cave. _I shouldn't of left the cave in the first place! Damnit! What am I going to do now!? I don't know whats happening! What if they're hurt!? _I repeatedly tried breaking through the barrier but all I gained from that was multiple bruises and markings of my own. All I could do was watch as the Indian Chief and the Indian boy circle Edward and Jacob chanting something, the brightness increasing. The next thing I knew...I passed out.

**3 hours later. . .**

I awoke from an incredibly hot heat radiating onto me. It hurt to open my eyes but I did anyways and found myself inside the cave with my head on Edward's chest and his arm around me and Jacob on the other side of me passed out and for some reason he wasn't breathing! I shook my head a little and gasped, why was Edward so hot? how come Jake wasn't breathing? I shook both of them, causing both to stir awake. Edward smiled up at me and yawned then his eyes went wide. Jacob did the same except he had his hands on his chest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**Edward's POV**

_What happened? I'm breathing? I can feel a pulse within me...am I human? _I thought as I gently touched my face, letting Bella out of my grasp as I examined myself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**Jacob's POV**

_How come I'm not breathing! Where's my heartbeat! theres no thump! thump! Crap! what happened to me! I don't emember anything either...besides a bright light and passing out. _I began to frantically feel around my body for any heartbeat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**Bella's POV**

Shock invaded my mind and my face confused, "W-why ar-are you two different?" she asked lowly, afraid they'd both freak out at the same time if I asked but I had to figure it out. The Indian Chief appeared in front of us with the same smirk from awhile ago, "The only way you both will have the choice of changing back is when you both truly understand the other's life and by the time you both fully understand you will also have the chance of staying the kind you are now or change back to your original kind" with that said he disappeared. Both Edward and Jacob jumped up on their feet glaring at each other.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO BE YOU!?" they both roared in unison, fearce growls rumbled from their chests and just when they were going to enter a whole new list of arguments. The Cullens and The Pack appeared at the mouth of the cave with expressions I can't even explain. . .

**Author's Note: THE END OF CHAP. 1 This is my official first Twilight fanfic...so please go easy on me, I'm new to this. I'm a big fan of all you guys that write also though and I've read various of interesting stories so I thought why not I try it out, I'm not really good at first things but I'll try to improve so please REVIEW and if you have any additional ideas you'd like to give me don't be afraid to say something. [:**


	2. Authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! that I'm taking so long with the update, I know whats going to happen but I have a slight writers block due to the fact that I have so much going on at school and home[drama but I promise to post my new chapters within my christmas break. I'M SORRY AGAIN! I feel really bad! buttt please bear with me! Sorry if I've been keeping you waiting for a long time, but I promise...CHRISTMAS BREAK[: so00o again please forgive me! PLEASE AND THANK YOU:D**

**-Frizzy**


	3. Older unidentified male?

**Author's note: SORRY! OMFG I'M SORRY THIS IS SUCH A LATE UPDATE BUT I PROMISE MORE CHAPTERS ARE COMING UP AFTER THIS ONE! I give you all a 2309324089250234 apologies! please forgive me! IF you're made I deserve it but pleaseee forgive meeee! puts hands up for forgiveness SORRY AGAIN!**

**-Frizzy-**

**Disclamier: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer has complete ownage[;**

**CHAPTER 2 **

-**Bella's POV**

I was first to slowly approach The Cullens and The Pack. I began wondering what everyone would say. Everyone kept looking at me as well as the two behind me. Curiousity rushed my mind, I stopped and turned around looking at Edward and Jacob. For the first time since they switched I saw the external effects as well, they looked the way I already assumed. Edward had gleaming ivory skin appose to his usual pale skin. His face and body resembled a strong warmth. The usual bronze hair grew a little bit longer, ruffled and divinely fluffy with a touch of irresistableness. The usual pools of golden topaz were now a lush color of green. Besides all that he looked just like my Edward. Jacob's appearance was just the opposite. His warm, sun-tan skin was now a dull brown and his face looked more hard. His eyes for some reason were a smokey grey, I had to ask about that later. So this meant, Jake would have to drink blood and Edward could eat food. _Hmm I could get use to that, sharing food with Edward, I did always wonder what his favorite food was when he was human. _Alice was suddenly beside me examining the two as I was.

-**Alice's POV**

_Edward, when I said to save Bella I didn't say to do something stupid and turn into a werewolf, which by the way you smell much worse then the whole pack's odor fumed together. You better not go into my room until you switch back. Sorry to say brother but you had this one coming at you. I always thought you'd be the better one in the fights and stop the ridiculous arguments but you kept pursuing it and everyone was getting tired of it so now here is your lesson. _

I looked at my brother with a small smirk as he shook his head at me looking displeased, I could get use to his change but not to his smell. It was completely repulsive. Bella suddenly left my side and approached Edward. She ran her hands through his hair and slowly slid her hands down to his face, drinking in his new features and suddenly embraced him tightly._Of course she could stand the smell, she probably thinks he smells heavenly. _Edward returned the embrace and looked over her shoulder to me, "Stop playing pretend Alice, you saw this coming, didn't you?" he asked with a hard glare. I rolled my eyes rocking on my heels, "Maybe, either way even if I told you this would've happened you would've went to the cave anyways to save Bella so don't get all frustrated with me stinky brother" I said feeling everyone's eyes on me now, some glares, some smirks and some confused looks. I could tell The Pack wasn't appreciating me not telling Jacob about it either since they looked about ready to pounce. I didn't need to defend myself against those rotten-smelling wolves anyway. I sighed, feeling myself become calmer. Noticing the tension and glaring stop. I turned around, winking at Jasper causing him to smile at me.

Edward walked up to our family with his arms wrapped around Bella. The Pack passed by me and walked up to Jacob. All at the same time both my family and The Pack let did not try to hide their disgust and disapproval. Jacob probably didn't smell too pleasant to them either. I laughed skipping up to my family and took my place next to Jasper smiling brightly and was about to laugh at my family's reaction to Edward. With my hand pinching my nose, I moved up more to get a better look at everyone. Didn't need a mind reader to understand their reactions.

Carslie seemed to be covering his disgust with a nervous smile.

Jasper just had a small smile on his face, he was farthest away from Edward which was smart.

Rosalie had her head tucked into Emment's chest, it looked like she was trying to hide in a deep corner but was frustrated because the corner couldn't go in any farther.

Esme began to fake cough and took out a handkerchief covering her mouth with it, "Excuse me, I must be catching something" Rosalie looked up from her hiding spot and stared at Esme, shaking her head, "How can you catch something? you aren't human" she said plainly and almost started laughing as Esme smiled, embarrassed.

Emmet began to laugh loudly, grinning at Esme, "Nice try Esme, but seriously bro you stink more then anything I've ever smelt in the whole world and trust me I've smelt lots of funky stuff" he said showing off his disgust by waving his arms like a fan towards Edward. Edward looked irritated/relieved at Emmet's response. Emment laughed as he pulled Rosalie into his chest more and backed up a few steps from him.

Edward rolled his eyes at us, "At least Emmet was being truthful unlike the rest of you"

Ignoring the constant bickering of Edward vs. my family over his stench. I glanced over at The Pack to see wolves leaving and coming back with soap, water, and random shampoo bottles. _They really think they can scrub Jacob hard enough to change his smell? Are they that desperate? But you gotta admit, this scene is priceless. Jacob is being bathed by dogs...well about to be if he didn't stop running around._

**-Bella's POV**

I watched Jacob being chased by his own pack for a bath! _How did the room turn from ultra serious to ultra silly? Oh yeah, Jasper. _Minutes slowly passed, I didn't notice the grin forming on my face from being so amused by the pack chasing Jacob for a bath. Quil tackled Jacob to the floor with a loofa bonking him in the head, splurging shampoo as he continued scrubbing with the loofa. _Pshh yeah loofas are so dangerous Quil, might as well of used a marshmallow. _Before I knew it the whole pack was dog piling onto each other dumping contents all over the place. A floral scent was sent to my nose. _Fruity! smells so good. _Suddenly Sam was chasing Jacob with...a plunger? and deodarant? By now, my grin was running off my face as I broke out into fits of laughter. Just watching Sam pin Jacob to the floor, plunger his soapy face to keep him still and rub deodarant all over his pits like a mad artist who had too much to drink one night...was more then hilarious, it was amazingly fall-on-the-floor funny.

**-Alice's POV**

Bella began to laugh, very hard..._maybe too hard. Why is Bella laughin-_

Before I knew it I caught Bella's laughter, _she just looks really funny when it looks like shes dying of breath_.

Edward glared at me. I choked out more laughs and stuck my tongue out at him, _I didn't mean it that way, Edward. Geez, plus her shortness of breath right now isn't harmful to her, I think. If it is you could always give her mouth-to-mouth since you're a dog. _His glare became sharper but I ignored him.

Everyone in the cave stared wide-eyed[WTF expression at the two of us. I wrapped an arm around Bella's arm and she let go of Edward's. I had no clue why we were laughing but whatever it was we were laughing about, it must be very funny.

Emmet began to grin widly at us, "Bella, whats so funny? I don't get it" he stated, obviously wanting to laugh as hard as we were.

Bella spun around like a maniac pointing at everyone in the room and fell on her butt laughing harder,"Di-did yo-you SEE SA-SAM a-a-and JACOB! hahaha..DEODARANT...PLUNGER...BATH...YOUR FACES!" she choked out randomly between breaths then suddenly snorted causing everyone in the cave to break out in laughter at her.

Embarrasment took its place in her cheeks as Bella immediately stopped and covered her mouth while her cheeks flamed.

**-Edward's POV**

_Even when she laughs like this she looks so adorable. _I chuckled as I gazed lovingly at my angel. I stopped as I realized our current situation once again. How far did I have to go just to be myself again? _What if Bella likes me better this way?_The possibilities of what I could do with her invaded my thoughts. _I don't have to fake-eat anymore, I could actually fall asleep beside her at night, I could kiss her without hesitation of killing her. _Oh yes, the possibilities her boundless. My head snapped up to look at everyone as I noticed something.

The laugher had died down and was replaced with silence. I felt an intense gaze coming from Jacob as Bella now stood beside me pulling my arms over her shoulders and nuzzling her head into my chest.

"Mmm, you're toasty warm" she commented with her eye lids closed.

"You know, I had an idea that maybe if you and Jacob at least tried to-" she cut herself off and yawned then continued, "-see each other's perspectives you'd be switched back" her voice sounded drowsy._Best I take her home now before anything else happens. _But before I knew it I began yawning as my grip on her waist loosened for me to stretch my aching muscles._Things I could never do as a vampire_.

My family stared at me in awe while the muttering mutts were making their way towards the mouth of the cave.

Bella giggled, capturing my arm again, "As they always say, yawns can be contagious". I grinned crookedly and nodded my head, "Yes but it seems you need more rest then I do, love. Lets get you home before Charlie finds out you've been gone" She nodded her head as I scooped her up bridal style and strode out of the cave. The sound of growling erupted behind me. I turned and saw Jacob bare chested, pale, ruffled hair and on his fours ready to pounce at me.

Bella yawned again, waving him off, "Quit it, Jake, its too late-well too early for you to start this, go home and rest you've had a long day"

Jacob growled and stood, "I wish I could but this damn blood sucker made that impossible for me now" flashing his teeth at me as if he still had his werewolf set. Ignoring him I gazed at the angel in my arms, "You're ready to go, right?" I asked softly.

Bella responded with a nod and waved to everyone else, "G'night everyone, have fun being a vampire Jake"

A chorus of small "nights" filled the air as Jacob took a few steps towards us about to say something to Bella but before he could I sped off towards her house.

Reaching her house, I jumped into her window carefully trying to get the hang of being a werewolf which wasn't that bad. I set her down gently and covered her with her quilt, watching her sleep peacefully. I smiled and turned to leave until I felt a tug on the hem of my shirt.

"Where do you think you're going, silly?" she asked, sounding wide awake.

"No where now. You need to sleep, Bella" I sat beside her as she released my shirt.

"But you can sleep with me now" I gave her a look, afraid I'd roll on her and squish her or something horrible in that matter, "Please will you sleep with me tonight, just this night and if you don't like it you don't have to any other nights, please?" she begged in the sweetest voice. She looked so irresistable with her hair wavy and messy, and her shirt rumpled up around her stomach exposing her belly button. I sighed in defeat and slid in beside her, immediately keeping a small distance between us, trying to at least but it was hard since I was abnormally huge.

I noticed her frowning, "Why are you acting as if you'll die if you come near me?" she asked as she closed the space between us. I quickly backed away more causing me to tumble onto the floor with a loud _thud_. We both stayed quiet to wait for a reaction out of Charlie, who stopped snoring for a few seconds. I heard him flip on his spring mattress then begin to snore again.

I looked at Bella with serious concern, "If you have not noticed I am not the normal temperature of a human being and I am bigger then your bed and you combined" I whispered frustratingly, causing her to roll her eyes at me. She was making the situation more difficult then it should be.

"Fine! I'll sleep on my floor!" she announced in a loud whisper, crawling onto the floor with her quilt being dragged around her legs. Soon enough she had her head resting against my chest and one arm laying across my stomach with the other tucked beside her chest. I watched her sleep for a good half hour and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, drowning the thoughts of kissing her on the lips as she slept. I found myself drifting off, falling into a dream about me and my Angel.

**-Charlie's POV**

The morning alarm went off loudly, standing up I lazily swatted at the snooze button and decided to sleep for a little while. Right before I hit the mattress I casually walked over to Bella's room and the sight I saw made my eyes bulge out. I rubbed my eyes hard and slapped myself just to make sure I was really awake.

There Bella was in the arms of some huge man I could not identify, and he had his head nuzzling her neck whispering her name in his sleep.

_What the hell is this!? Who the heck is that? _I groaned loudly, throwing Bella's stuffed animal at the boy which had no effect at all. Angrily, I kicked the boy's arm stirring him awake which caused Bella to slowly wake up as well.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN YOU WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" I yelled, my face was proably red with anger.

"Dad!?" she screamed in a panicky voice as she quickly stood up, obviously surprised to see me.

"WOULD YOU MIND TELLING ME WHY THERE WAS A BOY SLEEPING NEXT TO YOU? and to make this matter much, much, MUCH worse! THIS IS AN OLDER BOY I DO NOT KNOW?" I accused, pointing at the larger boy who seemed to be older then 20, making him a man. Silence followed my accusation, frustration pumped through my body as I glared daggers at the unidentified male.

"BELLA ANSWER ME NOW! WHO IS THIS MAN!?" I asked again, except with much more volume.

Her response was nothing as she looked uncomfortable now as if she was thinking of the _right_ answer to give me. I was praying silently to God that she was still a virgin or Renee would murder me. I rubbed my temples, trying to calm down but the thought of throwing the man out the window was the only thing that would calm me down but he was too huge for me to even carry.

Bella silently spoke up, "Dad you know who this is, you've met him before" she paused looking nervously over at the man.

"I don't remember meeting this older man, Bella" I spoke as calmly as I could manage, continuing my deadly glare at _him. _

Finally she gave me the answer I wanted, "Well, Dad in fact this is-"

**A/N: THE END OF CHAP. 2 AND MORE CHAPTERS TO COME, I PROMISEEEE! I was going to post this chapter sooner butttt I had this near death experience that involved 8,000 ft. mountain with snow and a tram that stops so00o yeahhh! PLEASE R&R. I'll love you guys forever if you doooo! again sorry for the lateness! anddd I have chap. 3, 4, and 5 butttt if any of you have any ideas for my story please feel free to let me know[;**

**-Frizzy-**


	4. Time for School!

**A/N Sorry for the late update once again, stuff have been coming up and I have finals also! So00o again please forgives meee! Here is chap. 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters!**

**-Bella's POV**

I paused again before I answered my dad. _Crap, how am I suppose to explain this is Edward when he looks like a HUGE but handsome, over-grown man! _

"Umm, Dad this is my friend uh, Alan" I answered quickly pointing to Edward, giving him the play-along-with-my-plan look.

"You said I've met him before, Bella and I never in my life have met your friend Alan" he replied back, looking up and down at Edward suspiciously.

"Dad, c'mon you remember on the 4th of July! I introduced you guys! Anyways, you see, last night he got into a fight with his parents over him being…you know" I explained, making it seem as if Charlie would know what the hell I was talking about.

"I know what?" Charlie asked raising an eyebrow.

I leaned forward to him and whispered, "Him being gay" Charlie's eyes shot open widely and examined "Alan".

"Alan here" I gestured over to Edward who waved once with an expressionless face, "called me last night rather upset about his fight and asked if he could come over and I couldn't turn down a friend who was in need so I let him sleep over here for the night, I was going to tell you but you were fast asleep and I knew you had work early in the morning so I decided to tell you when you woke up" I explained, trying to lie. Of course, me being a terrible liar. Charlie kept eyeing me, he still seemed highly suspicious but bought the story for now.

Charlie cleared his throat and nodded his head," Well, yes, next time please inform me beforehand and I didn't mean to over-react please forgive me uh, Alan" he said nodding at "Alan".

Edward just nodded his head, his mouth curving into a small grin as Charlie walked off. After the door closed Edward glared down at me, "Gay!?" he half whispered and half yelled.

I had to giggle at that, "I couldn't think of anything else!" I whispered back, I wasn't sure if Charlie was still listening or not so I chose to keep whispering.

"Out of all the most ridiculous unbelievable lies you've ever told, this has got to be the most ridiculous! Couldn't you of thought of some other lie besides me being gay!?" he asked, but I could tell he was slightly amused by Charlie's reaction to my lie. I smiled shrugging my shoulders, "Well, it was either that or me and you would have to sit down in a dark interrogation room with him throwing questions at us on why my boyfriend Edward is now an abnormally large man" I shot back, defending myself which silenced him for a moment.

"Fine" he muttered.

At least he wasn't mad, he could've turned into a werewolf. _What does Edward look like in werewolf form? _I wondered, staring at him. He looked so sexy after he just woke up. I watched him as he stretched and yawned, flexing his hard muscles, his shirt lifting up from his stretch revealing his abs and the sunlight mirroring his body from the window made him look like a God on Earth. Immediately, I flung myself at him and hugged him around the waist tightly. He was so tall now, I'd probably have to stand on a chair to kiss him. He was only slightly taller then Emmett now. He looked down at me curiously while I flashed him one of my irresistible smiles, "I never got to say Good morning" I answered his questioning look.

He chuckled, bending down to kiss my hair, "Good morning, love" I stilled loved this man, his appearance might have changed but he was still my Edward.

I groaned as I checked my alarm clock, "School" I mumbled shaking my head back and forth, I was too lazy to go to school after everything that happened last night.

Edward patted my back, releasing me after giving me a small kiss on the lips telling me to get ready while he would go home and get ready himself.

I took a quick shower, got dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and a sky blue t-shirt. I brushed my hair carefully, making it nice enough to frame my face and arms. After a good 15 minutes, I was satisfied with my reflection in the mirror and raced off downstairs. With Charlie already gone, I only had to make my breakfast. I grabbed a bowl and dumped in a variety of fruits, sat at the table and happily chewed the sweet juicy delights.

Soon enough, Edward had appeared out of no where in the seat right across the table, "Almost done, love?" he asked, watching me carefully as I ate.

I nodded my head, finishing up the fruit. Quickly, I washed the bowl and headed out the door with him, grabbing my books and other things on the way out. He led me to the passenger's seat before I stopped and looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked getting worried.

"Is it alright if I could try driving your Volvo?" I asked, inching towards him with a playful grin.

He grinned back but seemed to be very hesitant, "You promise to be careful?"

I nodded my head eagerly. He sighed and handed me the keys as he got into the passenger's seat and I got into the driver's seat. I quickly put my seatbelt on and pulled out my sunglasses, slipping them on. Set my books in the backseat and looked over at him. He was smirking with his arms folded at me, "Like my new sunglasses?" I asked laughing. He nodded his head, reaching his arm out and wrapping it around my waist pulling me towards him.

At first he kissed me softly, till I pushed myself more into the kiss. _No boundaries! Yes! _I thought, very happy at that rule being broken for now. _I guess there's one plus to him being a werewolf. _ After our little make-out session, I started up the car and pulled out of my driveway.

"You promised-careful" he added right when I put the stick shift into drive.

"Sure, sure" I sarcastically said as we drove off, noticing I used the words Jacob and Billy would usually say out of sarcasm towards me. It made me smile till we reached school. I parked right next to Emmett's jeep. As I took off my seatbelt, I glanced over at Edward who was staring at me, "So do I pass?" I asked jokingly. He laughed nodding his head as he got out. Right when my hand touched the door, Edward had opened it for me and helped me out handing me my books.

"Thank you" I said before we headed into school, looking for Alice and everyone else. We were getting awkward stares, most likely since Edward looked different and probably because a majority of people were thinking he was a different guy. I expected rumors to spread by second period.

Soon an unfamiliar, yet familiar voice caught my attention, "Hey! Bella!" he yelled cheerfully, causing me and Edward to turn and look at him.

"Wha-what are you doing here!?" I asked surprised as Edward growled lowly, not happy that this guy was here.

**ANDDDD the end for chapter 3[:**

**I'll be sure to update again soon! Please R&R! **

**-Frizzy**


	5. Damian Black

**Heyyy readers! Sorry I've taken awhile to update. Been busy, busy, busyyyy! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEE! . **

**Welllll heres chapter 4! ENJOY:D**

**Disclaimer****: Mrs. Stephenie Meyer owns all the twilight characters and stuffs. NOT MEEEE ;**

**-Jacob's POV**

_I will only do this to tick off Mr. Leech face and to spend more time with Bella._Sauntering into the office, I politely let the lady at the front desk know I was a new student.

"Welcome to Forks High, what is your name young man?" she asked with the same polite tone I gave her.

"Jacob Black, ma'am" I replied, smiling at her.

"I still need to fix up your schedule, what grade are you in?" she asked, typing fast words into the computer as she spoke.

_I could be in Bella's grade. Hmm might as well while I'm here, not like I'm going to graduate here, _"I'm a senior"

"Oh! A senior, must have been terribly hard for you to move here on your senior year, but our Forks students are all kind, and with a nice young man like you I don't think you'll have a problem making new friends" she winked, handed my schedule and waved me off.

"Thank you" I said calmly before exiting out onto campus grounds. _Hopefully I get classes with her, _I glanced around. This school looked a few times better then the high school down in La Push but it made me feel sick being at the same school as _them._

Up ahead were the bloodsuckers themselves. _Speak of the devil, last thing I need is to mingle with them. _I observed for awhile, noticing other students would stare at the Cullen family in awe. Both guys and girls wanting to be them. _I must be extremely bored, I'm actually studying them. I already know what I need to know, I just want to see Bella…where is she?_

After a minute or two. A few brunettes and blondes passed by giving me sly smiles, I winked at them making all of them burst into giggles and gossip. I watched them walk off deeper into the courtyard. I checked my watch, hoping Bella would arrive before the bell rang. Suddenly, I felt eyes boring into my back. I turned around to see the whole Cullen family glaring at me. I smirked and gave a friendly wave, making the biggest of them snarl in my direction. _The big one is Emmert? Or Elmer? Elmo, I dunno whatever but this is going to be funner then I thought it'd be. _

I pretended to ignore Elmo, glancing around the place as he threw up random signs of hatred which was beginning to attract other student's attention. Some would even stop, stare at him, and walk away afraid. I busted out laughing as I leaned against the wall behind me, dropping my backpack. I kept laughing before I noticed him stalking my way. His mate trying to calm him down in the process, trying to stand in his path, amused by this I challenged him with a wink which made him beyond furious as he growled louder then ever capturing everyone's attention.

Before I knew it, his mate was screaming at him to calm down and him trying to get around her slim figure. Then out of no where he suddenly jumped slightly and stood still, gazing down at his mate as if he was just tasered. _The blondie with the tiny girl must have used his power, man what I'd to Bella if I had his gift…_

_Ding, ding, dong, ding, ding, dong._

_This bell is weird. _I slowly looked around for building four. _There it is!_I walked towards it, surprisingly finding Bella and Edward only a few feet ahead, "Hey! Bella!"

Bella turned around surprised staring at me, "Wha-what are you doing here!?" she asked confused.

_Man, she's so cute when she's confused. _

Edward began growling, glaring at me with piercing eyes. I grinned forgetting he could read my mind, "Not happy? Then don't listen, leech" I commented, strolling up to them and stood next to Bella. Bella on the other hand was looking over at Edward, trying to calm him down but probably wondering what I meant by my comment.

"Edward, you can still read minds?" Bella asked, wondering how that was possible if they both switched immortal forms.

"I suppose so" he spoke through gritted teeth, paying no mind to Bella at the moment as he continued his death glare at me. I shot back a quick glare then looked back down at Bella. I gave Bella quick hug, causing Edward to wrap his arms around her waist and tug her away from me. She didn't seem as tiny anymore as I was smaller then my usual form, she was still cute.

"So Bella, what's your first class?" I said without acknowledging Edward.

"Um, Astronomy, why?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Oh! Cool, me too!" my voice was more excited then the rest of me as I was praying the bloodsucker didn't have the same class.

"Wait, me, cool what too? What? What? You what?" Bella asked even more confused then before, I couldn't help but laugh.

"I go to your school now"

Before I knew it, I was pinned to the wall beside me, "Just what are your intentions mutt?" the bloodsucker asked with a hint of anger and resentment mixed together.

"I'm just doing exactly what the chief Indian said to do, live the others life for awhile, shouldn't you be doing the same?" I asked. I had to admit, being a smart ass was very rare for me but I just knew what to say to get this leech angry and angrier by the minute.

"I will not leave, Bella" he remarked, pushing his large hands into my neck more which wasn't making much of a difference. I smirked seeing just the person I needed approach from behind him, passing a shocked Bella.

"Excuse me young man but what are you doing to our new student!?" asked the lady from the front desk.

He quickly released my throat, stepping sideways to stand beside Bella. There was no way he could get out of this.

"Nothing miss" Edward replied in a polite tone. I could tell he was going to attempt charming his way out of this.

The lady let out a sigh and shook her head, "I'm afraid I'll have to give you detention for the rest of the day, young man including lunch" she concluded, writing notes down on her clip board.

Bella was glaring at me as I shrugged my shoulders to her in response, he didn't have to go as far as to pinning me on the wall, she couldn't blame it on me.

"So, what is your name young man?" she asked, obviously not liking Edward already as if he were a new student today.

"Damian Black" he replied quickly.

"Oh, you two are related?" she asked, smiling over at me. I developed a low growl about to respond until HE cut me off.

"Yes miss, he is my cousin, I was just goofing off with him, a little child's play since I hadn't seen him in so long" he tried explaining. Bella glared at me to keep quiet.

"Oh, oh well then I'll just let you have detention for all your classes before lunch so please don't let me catch you doing that again Mr. Black, and I hope you and your cousin enjoy your first day, Ms. Swan please be their tour guides for the day, will you please?"

Bella nodded happily, "Of course Ms. Avery"

"Thank you, well off to class now Mr. Black, Ms. Swan, and Damian you will come along with me please" she motioned for the leech to follow her and he did but not before giving Bella a kiss on the lips and bumping my shoulder without Ms. Avery seeing him.

**-Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe Jacob! He didn't have to do all this, now I couldn't go to first period with Edward. I watched Edward walk away with Ms. Avery talking with her seeming more happy then he should be, I turned towards Jacob glaring at him then kicked him in the leg causing me to yelp.

I fell on my butt, dropped my stuff and started rubbing my foot trying to ease the pain, "Jacob Black, what are you doing here?" I asked hotly.

"You already know, Bells, you heard me talking to him don't make me repeat it again" he answered with a sigh, "And that was all your fault" he mentioned glancing down at my leg.

I cursed lowly, wishing he'd leave till I remembered we had the first class together.

"Bells, lets go before the last bell rings!" he said in a hurry. I crossed my arms over my chest, huffing and looking away from him.

"You can't stay out here the whole close period"

"Sure I can", he chuckled at my stubbornness.

"C'mon Bells"

"No"

"Fine, you leave me no choice" he put all my belongings on my lap then with one hand behind my back and another to scoop up my legs, and carried me bridal style. I let out a louder yelp then before, "Jake! Put me down!" I yelled, he ignored me and continued down the hallway.

We entered class, everyone looked up and over at us. Jacob payed no mind to them.

"Where's your seat?" he asked, my cheeks flamed crimson as I pointed to the seat in the back which had the empty next desk to it where Edward usually sat. He sat me down then glanced back up at the teacher and class as if he just now noticed them, a group of girls in the front corner of the class began whispering and smiling at Jake. Jake waved, grinning at them then walked to the front of the class, handing his schedule.

**-Jacob's POV**

Leaving Bella speechless, I heard a group of giggles and turned towards the front of the classroom noticing the same girls from this morning. I grinned and waved at them, walking to the front and handed my schedule to the middle-aged teacher. He was your typical teacher dressed in typical teacher clothing, but he looked much more different then the teachers down at La Push who majority were Indian. I glanced around the classroom as Mr. Howard filled out some papers. His name was right above the door on a sign reading in bold print "Mr. Howard's classroom is a friendly classroom" almost sounding like something a pedophile would say, it was just missing the "lets have some fun" to make it a definite pedophile remark. He made me say a few things about myself, and every few sentences and jokes I said I'd receive a round of giggles but I kept my eyes locked on Bella only, causing the red on her cheeks to permanently stain which made me feel great.

I could tell the rest of this school year was going to be fun, more as I was looking forward to lunch when I could see the bloodsucker again.

**THE ENDDDDDD of chapter 4! Please review and give me some advice if you have some since this is my first fanfic! I'll be sure to update at least before Monday hits since it's a holiday. [: Hope all of youuu have a GREAT weekend! **

**Alrighty!**

**-Frizzy**


	6. Who is this girl?

**Heres the new chapter guys! Enjoy!**

**-Frizzy**

**Disclaimer: Miss Stephenie Meyer will and always own the twilight characters and I never will!** ;

**Who is this girl? **

**-Bella's POV**

The first few periods before lunch was actually bearable without Edward. Jacob talked a lot so I got distracted most times, then other times I'd space out and daydream about him which made Jacob mad. So far I've had all my first periods with Jacob, which was oddly strange and made me wonder if he made his schedule himself or something. I stared intently at the clock, counting down the few seconds left before lunch.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Ding Dong Din-_

I jumped out of my seat which startled Jacob a little. I was acting like it was the last day of school but I was just excited to be with Edward again. I rushed out of the classroom with Jacob on my tail but he'd stop now and then to some girls who would try talking to him, making me roll my eyes. Bursting through the cafeteria doors I saw_him_ sitting, smiling, and waiting for me at the family's table. Edward stood up as I approached him.

Practically tackling him, I gave him a long hug.

"Miss me, love?" he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. His voice alone had a huge effect on me.

I sighed happily, "Of course"

Our few minutes of happiness came crashing down as I heard a deep growl rumble in his throat, I didn't even have to turn to know that Jacob was approaching us. He was glaring at Edward along with a lot of confused stares going out through the cafeteria.

"You know, Bells. I would cool down on the lovey dovey there, people are going to think you're cheating on Eddie" he spoke sarcastically but he had a point. Edward didn't look at all the same, and people were probably getting the wrong ideas.

"He's right" I muttered to Edward, slowly releasing my grip on him. I bent up to his ear and he leaned down to my level, him being taller then ever before.

"Go outside in the hallway in a few minutes after I leave, I want to talk to you alone" I whispered, patted him on the chest, smiled then left. I could hear Jacob and Edward start a little argument about Edward following me or not. I forgot that Jacob had super sensitive hearing also. I passed by Mike's table with the usual gang, all of them had different expressions. Jessica, Angela, Mike and Tyler had a confused look. Lauren gave me a hard glare along with the new girl who I forgot her name was.

"Selfish bitch" Lauren muttered loudly, most likely intending for me to hear it. I glared back but kept walking not having anytime to put up with her. _Everyone just needs to mind there own business!_

A random girl suddenly passed by and bumped her shoulder into mine. I angrily looked at her, noticing her also glaring at me. I never saw her before. _She's new! How could she possibly hate me already? _I continued giving her that look till I noticed something. She reminded me of someone…_but who? _Before I could fully remember where I knew her from she rushed off to the other side of the cafeteria to a table of jocks and cheerleaders.

Out in the hallways I waited near his locker which was deep enough in the school away from the cafeteria where everyone would be. I smiled immediately as I saw his figure walk towards me. He had a playful grin on his face as he folded his arms and leaned against the lockers, making him look unbelievably attractive. I took a minute to calm my hormones down then looked up at him.

"Edward, before you get upset about what I'm going to say, think it through first, ok?" I instructed, he was about to say something against it but I put my hand up.

"In school, we have to pretend that you're not Edward and that you're a new student and that you really are Jacob's cousin. People were already getting the wrong assumptions when they saw us hugging in the cafeteria" explaining this to him was hard. The last thing I wanted to do was put up an act for everyone.

"Well, what cover up are we going to use for me? Edward Cullen mysteriously disappearing sounds too strange" he had a disappointed look on his face, I knew he didn't want to do this.

I tried thinking up a cover up, "You went hiking with your family?"

"No, then my whole family would have to miss school also and we can't miss all those days of school"

"Why not?" I asked, I thought the plan sounded good.

"Because, we don't know how long this" he gestured to his body, "is going to be, for all we know it could be a days, weeks, years and the school would look into it if my family just suddenly stopped attending school" he had a point also.

"Ok, so x out that plan" I sighed shaking my head and continued thinking.

"How about you're visiting relatives in Europe?"

Edward's nose wrinkled, turned, and there was Jacob once again.

"I think that's an awesome plan, Bella" he cut in, I scrunched my face into a disgusted look.

"Jacob, this is between me and Edward, go away" this made Edward smile.

"No" he retorted, the last thing I needed was a stubborn vampire.

"Stop stalking us! I'm serious, Jake go away" I spoke with a serious tone now. He looked hurt then glared at Edward who also glared back.

"Fine, whatever you want. I just don't trust _him_, I doubt he can handle the emotions of being my kind, please be careful, Bella" he warned then turned on his heel walking away with his hands in his pockets. I forgot that Edward could transform, without thinking I took a small step back from him.

He stared at me in confusion, "You can't really think I'd hurt you purposely, Bella, you know that" he took a step forward.

"Uh, I know, anyways so we can use my plan B for your cover up then" I said changing the subject. He nodded his head approving.

Suddenly he took another step towards me to the point where my chest touched his upper abs. The look in his eyes was a mixture of confusion and hurt. I felt bad for thinking he could transform any moment and hurt me but Jacob was right. We aren't even sure if Edward could control his emotions when the time comes.

**-Edward's POV**

I didn't want Bella to doubt me. I loved her too much to hurt her, now I had to prove that even if I did transform or got angry I could control myself from hurting anyone. I looked down upon her. _My beautiful Angel, how could anyone hurt someone like her? _I thought smiling as I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her in closer.

_How disgusting! Stupid Swan had to be at this school. She's never changed, she can't even remember me shows what type of stupid bitch she is. I'll get her back for everything she's done to me…everything! _I swiftly turned around to the thoughts of the person and saw a girl slowly passing by us. She was glaring at Bella but as she saw me look at her, her eyes softened. I became confused as she walked towards us. Bella turned around and let out a small gasp.

**-Bella's POV**

I gasped as I saw the new girl come out of no where. She started walking towards us? I looked up at Edward who was just as confused as me but he looked a bit angry?

She walked with grace as if she was on a runway except she was hugging her binder and books to her chest. She reminded me of those models you see on reality T.V. shows. She stopped a few steps in front of us, Edward tightened his grip on me but I hardly noticed as I concentrated once again trying to figure out _where_I knew her from.

"Hello Isabella, long time no see" she spoke with true warmth and smiled at me. I smiled nervously back.

-**Bella's and Edward's POV**

_Who is this girl?_

**DUN DUN DUN! who is this new girl? and why does she ALREADY hate Bella? hmm. you'll see in the next chapter[;**

**Please review! 3**

**I hope you liked this short chapter. I have the upcoming 2 chapters typed out BUT I just love keeping everyone in suspense! haha. so00o don't hate me, its my job to keep ya wondering! I also have a new story and I'm posting chap. 2 of it later today so please check that out!**

**-Frizzy 3**


	7. Elmo

**A/N: So many apologies for the delay on my stories. Been hecka busy with stuffs since my school year is coming to an end! SORRY AGAIN! Heres the next chapter!  
-Frizzy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters! ;**

**-Bella's POV**

"D-do I know you?" I asked examining her. She was truly beautiful, she wasn't wearing make-up like the rest of our generation making her creamy complexion clear and smooth, she didn't need make-up. Her hair was waist length, wavy-like, in the light it looked dark brown but also black. She had the body of an Asian model, would make any girl jealous. Edward's grip on my waist tightened. I didn't know who she was.

Flipping her hair she beamed at me, "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. C'mon Bella, you don't remember your childhood best friend?" she questioned with a small pout.

A few seconds passed, she let out a sigh and slowly turned away, "When you figure out who I really am, you can find me around school"

She began walking away then stopped and turned, "Bye Isabella. Bye _Edward_" she continued walking in the opposite direction of the cafeteria. Her voice made me shiver, I hated the way she said my name especially hated how she said Edward's.

"Bella, you know she's new, right?" Edward asked pulling away and looking down at me.

"Yeah, I saw her in the cafeteria earlier she uh sort of glared at me weirdly" I whispered but shook my head, "but it was probably my imagination, lets get back to the cafeteria before everyone gets worried" he nodded his head. I separated myself from him and started walking but felt his arms pull me back in.

"Edward?"

"I just want to hold you for a little bit more before we have to go back and put up an act for everyone" he whispered into my ear. I craned my neck to look up at him, placing my hands over his on my tummy.

"Your scent is so addicting" he murmured into my neck, his hot breath gave off a wonderful tingly feeling. His hands had a rough texture but he had a gentle warm touch that I could easily accustom to instead of his usual cold feel. He pulled away from my tummy to run them up and down my bare arms.

"Edward, we have to go, as much as I don't want to everyone will get suspicious" I whispered, locking my eyes with his. I didn't want to leave but we had to. He let out a sigh of frustration, chuckled, and released me.

"I'll go first so it won't seem weird, count to 50 really slowly" I commanded, giving him a quick peck on the lips and practically jogged away before he could capture me again, knowing for a fact if he did I would give in and stay.

I walked into the cafeteria, everyone was looking at me weirdly, like they expected me to do something crazy. I stared back then gave off a bored look and stuck out my tongue at everyone, some laughed and others like Lauren rolled their eyes at me which had no effect on me. I walked to the Cullen's table where everyone was on one side and Jacob alone on the other. It was like the boundary line was drawn across the table.

I took a seat between the two feuding groups, "So, how is everyone?" the Cullen's gave me a are-you-serious look while Jacob looked amused.

"Well" Jacob started and pointed to Emmett, "Elmo over here tried to start a fight with me" he stated calmly but his eyes still held amusement.

"MY NAME IS NOT ELMO! YOU FREAKIN IDIOTIC DOG!" Emmett yelled jumping across the table, in seconds all the Cullens were holding him down while Jasper was sending off waves of comfort to everyone around us. Jacob on the other hand, and half the cafeteria were laughing at his outburst. I had no clue Emmett was holding in that much anger towards Jacob. After Emmett was settled in his seat he continued glaring at Jacob. Jacob kicked back his chair and put his feet up on the table like he owned it.

"You disgust me" Emmett growled deeply. I burst into a fit of giggles which amused Jacob more but Emmett just looked so cute when he was annoyed. Edward walked in, again with the staring from the others in the cafeteria but he ignored them and took a seat opposite of me between his family and Jacob.

"Emmett please control your temper" Jasper begged, I guess he couldn't handle the emotions coming off him.

"I will, once HE leaves" Emmett sneered in Jacob's direction. Jacob on the other hand was handling this like it was no big deal to him, he was actually enjoying it.

All the Cullens including Edward glared at Jacob, "You guys, its only the first day and you can't even handle Jacob?" I asked shaking my head.

"Bella, does it look that easy?" Alice asked in a surprised tone. It didn't look too hard to tolerate Jake at times like this.

"You just have to ignore him, like I always do" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"It really isn't as easy as it sounds, Bella" Jasper cut in, rubbing his temples and glanced up at me. I let out a long sigh. Jacob started making annoying tapping sounds. I noticed his eyes were changing into a misty black.

"Jake, are you _hungry_?" I emphasized the word "hungry". As if right on cue, Edward's stomach made a loud grumbling sound making me laugh.

"Naw. I'm good, so what are we doing after school today?" Jacob replied but I could tell he was lying as he changed the subject so fast.

"Jake, if you are.. the Cullens could probably take you" my gaze shifted to the group. Rose and Emmett were glaring while the rest had an uneasy look. Jacob shook his head and we went into a short argument that I lost. I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest.

He leaned towards me but Edward's hand immediately latched itself onto Jake's shoulder, "Not on my watch, _Mutt" _

"I'm a mutt or you're a mutt?" Edward cringed at Jacob's comeback and silenced everyone at the table. After a few minutes it became awkward, even with the other loud tables surrounding us.

"I was thinking, its Charlie's birthday and it'd be great if everyone could get together at The Lodge tonight." I nervously smiled, I never was great at breaking an awkward silence.

"Oooh! Birthday Party!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands together. Her reaction hadn't surprised anyone.

"So, agreed?" the bell rang. The Cullens stood in a hasty way, nodded that they'd come and were off. Leaving Jacob, Edward, and me alone. Both of them fought over who'd walk me to class, it was a tie so I had Jake on my left and Edward on my right, only difference was Edward's arm would slowly wrap around my waist but I'd slap him playfully, causing him to chuckle and Jake grimace. I shooed them off to class, the last period was P.E. and I surprisingly didn't have it with anyone.

In the midst of changing into my gym clothes, Lauren, Jessica, and a few other girls I couldn't identify cornered me against my locker.

"You know why we're here" Lauren said simply, pretending to examine her nails. I glanced at everyone and shook my head.

"Figures. Back-stabbing sluts don't know anything" a girl from the back spoke up. Slowly making her way through the group of girls, she stood in the middle of Lauren and Jessica, "Hello Isabella"

I fumed at her remark, "Look, I don't know what the hell you have against me but you have no damn right saying things that aren't even true especially when you're new to this school" I inherited the icy glare from Edward, one or two girls were taking a few steps back from it.

"Bella, Bella, Bella" each time she said my name, she took a step towards me till we were face to face, "These girls are a bit…angry. But that would only be putting it simply, just because your precious Edward isn't here doesn't mean you get dibs on the new hunks of the school"

"Don't change the subject" my composure remained the same.

"Heh. Fine, lets talk about us. You still don't remember me, do you?" this statement made Lauren and Jessica glance at each other.

"I'm pretty sure I don't. If we were friends I would've remembered"

She became dangerously close and whispered, doubting anyone else could hear her.

"I know _everything _about you. I know _everything _about Edward. If you catch my drift, stay away from him and the Cullens or you'll regret it, am I clear Ms. Swan?" her cold whispers sent shivers up my spine but I wasn't afraid.

"Like I would take orders from you. You don't own my boyfriend or his family. Its you who has to stay away from them. Now move, I have a class to go to" I retorted, shoving past her. The rest of the girls made way for me as I exited the lockers to class. _Stupid bitch, what the hell did she mean by she knows everything…_

Everyone sat on the bleachers, waiting for Mr. Hawk's directions.

"ALRIGHT CLASS! SETTLE DOWN!" He yelled, even after he yelled no one shut up.

"QUIET OR ITS 4 LAPS" With that demand everyone definitely shut up.

"Good, now everyone will be put into teams and will be playing basketball today. You will all be playing to win a prize that I'm sure you'll all want but I will announce the price by the end of class." He went by the first 8 people in front of them and made them team captains, one of them being the sly bitch from the lockers. Going down the rows giving people the number team they'd be on.

"Swan! You're on team 7!" I immediately jumped up, almost fell and jogged over to team 7 thanking God that I wasn't on team 6 which is where _she _was. _Team 6...devil's number. HA! Suits her well. _I silently laughed at the thought, our team captain gave us simple directions and the games began. I got the hang of the game by our 3rd win, we only won since we had all the school's star basketball players on our team. We played till we were at the top and all the other teams were tagged out and had to watch us play Team 6.

Oh joy, revenge is going to be fun. I brushed passed her to stand in my position, "Going down, bitch. Better watch yourself. You don't want to get _hurt_" she timidly warned me but I ignored it and just glared at her. We all got ready for the throw off.

"GO!" Mr. Hawk yelled as he through up the ball and our team tagged it to the right, as I moved to get the ball from our team captain _she _bumped me hard and I fell.

"Foul. Trinity, that's not aloud ya hear?" Mr. Hawk called over to us as he helped me up. _So that was the witch's name. _She just nodded but smiled devilishly at me.

"Oh bitch, its on" I muttered.

**Trinity vs. Bella, who will win? haha**

**SORRYYYY I HAVEN'T UPDATED LATELY! I'll try to update more! Please be patient with me! ;D**

**-Frizzy**


	8. HA! Poor sportsmanship my buttox!

-**Bella's POV**

Without hesitation I gave the game my all. Slipping a few tricks onto the court without Mr. Hawk noticing either of us, every trick I gave she had a trick in return. I'd "accidentally" elbow her in the gut; she'd trip me, shoving her to the floor; kicking my shin, throwing the ball at her face; throwing the ball at my ass. The game consisted of us doing all this trying our best not to let anyone notice but the girls from the lockers earlier noticed and every time I received an injury a smirk would appear on their suction cup faces.

It came down to our teams being a tie, my team throwing it in. The person throwing it in was Kyle, our team captain. He faked throwing it to Jason who was on my far right and tossed it to me, catching it I quickly dribbled it around and went for the final shot till Trinity came out of no where and shoved me onto the floor. _That's it!_

Jumping to my feet I shoved her down to the floor and pointed at her face with my forefinger, "Don't ever touch me again, you stupid hag bitch from hell. I don't know what your problem is but you have no right to _ever _touch me!"

"You can't tell me what to do, whore!" with that yell she pounced on me and we were on the floor fighting. She pulled my hair and banged my head once onto the wooden floor. I heard the gym doors burst open and everyone from the bleachers and our teammates were rushing to stop us.

I rolled on top of her, punching her hard once in the nose then pulled my arm back to punch her right in the jaw. Three pairs of arms lifted me up, one pair held me around the waist and the other two held my arms as I squirmed to hit her plastic face again, reaching my arms out and kicking to get free from whoever was holding me back.

The girls from the lockers were holding Trinity back. I was heated and pissed beyond belief, this never happened before. The need to hit her was overwhelming my entire body.

"That's enough!" Mr. Hawk yelled, standing between me and Trinity. Both our hair was messed up and our shirts were stained a little with blood from my head injury and her nose injury, along with our shirts being ruffled we didn't have too much damage.

I looked behind me to see, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Jacob, Alice, and Rosalie were to my right next to Mr. Hawk. Most of them looked disappointed but Alice and Rosalie were smiling at me, I was too pissed to smile back. Catching Trinity's glare, I topped it with my own icy one.

"You girls will go to the principal's office escorted by whomever is responsible of holding you right now, while everyone else changes" Mr. Hawk's voice held authority and everyone dispersed quickly. I calmed down through Edward's touch, Emmett and Jasper let go of my arms and as a mob behind Trinity we walked off to the principal's office. I was still irritated but not as angered as before. Right when Trinity was about to go into the principal's office, she turned to face all of us.

"Mark my words, _Bella. _You will regret all of this…soon, very soon._" _the words slid out of her mouth like a snake coming out of a hole, threatening but not harmful to me in any way.

She walked into the principal's office after that. Right after she went in Principal Andrews came out giving me a stern look and held out an arm for me to enter as well. I turned and smiled weakly at everyone else and entered in, sitting in the chair next to Trinity but looked away from her.

Principal Andrews came in, sat at her desk then looked at both of us, "Either of you care to explain what happened?"

Trinity's head turned her way, faking an innocent sad look, "Bella suddenly attacked me during our last few seconds of our game. I might've bumped her a few times and I guess it made her think the wrong things, I'm terribly sorry Ms. Andrews. I didn't want it to go as far as it did. I was just getting overly competitive" she apologized, her eyes getting slightly teary then turned her head towards me, "I'm sorry to you too, Bella. I didn't mean to bump you or intend to hurt you like I did. I just reacted on reflex I guess."

Her response to everything within the 4 minutes we've been in Ms. Andrews' office was so fake! The fire inside me lit up again. _Stupid lying fake bitch! Don't buy it Ms. Andrews! Please don't! _

Ms. Andrews had a concerned look and turned to me, "None of this was intended but overly competitive sportsmanship…Is this true, Ms. Swan?" the question struck me.

_Damn. This is great, just really great! Poor sportsmanship my buttox! But should I lie to avoid suspension...or reveal the fake bitch for who she was to Ms. Andrews?_

**Sorry Its short buttt getting hecka busy. SORRIES AGAINS! Hope you liked it! I may update this weekend depending on the reviews! ;**

**-Frizzy**


End file.
